


Bites

by afteriwake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby liked to bite, but no one wanted to bite her until one night with Graham. Of course, no good feeling goes unpunished in Storybrooke when it involves the Mayor's boy toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Beißen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543166) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> Written for the songfic challenge at **onceuponaland** on Livejournal. The fic was inspired by the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. Apparently I _can_ write fic inspired by this song that isn't explicit.

She was a biter. Her Granny had told her that her favorite way to retaliate when someone teased her for being parentless was to bite them. As she got older and became more intimate with men she found that her biting them excited them. A nip at a pulse point, a nip on the chest…it always seemed to make men more aroused, and made things more fun for her.

No one wanted to bite her, though, and she’d always wondered why. She wanted to feel whatever it was that made the men more aroused, too. That was when she started going for the older boys, when she started leaving the boys her own age far behind. But the problem with a small town was she had a reputation. Some men wanted to be with her, others just wanted to fantasize. So she started wearing the short shorts, the cleavage revealing outfits. Soon it became known that if you wanted a good night you just had to give her a call.

And normally the reputation didn’t bother her, but every once in a while when the good Sheriff Graham would intervene, she just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. He seemed to be the only man immune to her wiles, who didn’t care for her reputation at all. And he was much hotter than the boys and the men that she was around were. She wouldn’t mind backing him into a corner and having her way with him. But he was the Mayor’s boy toy. They may not make a show of it, but his reputation was just as well known and well deserved as hers.

Then one night he stayed late at the diner, long after everyone else had left. It was just the two of them and a couple beers after she’d flipped the closed sign, drinks which quickly turned to shots. She could hold her own, and so could he. It became a contest of sorts, and the more alcohol that flowed the more loose the conversation became, the more innuendos filled the air between them. She’d had maybe four shots when she sat on his lap, five when she nibbled on his ear, six when she kissed him on the lips. Six when he kissed her back.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. God, he was such a good kisser, she thought to herself. God’s gift to women is what he was and the Mayor had had him all to herself until now. He rained kissed down her throat and then nipped at her pulse point. She nearly exploded right then and there from such intense pleasure.

But then he pulled away, clutching at his chest, and the moment was killed. She switched from aroused to concerned, guiding him back to the booth where they’d been sharing drinks, asking him what he needed. If anything could instantly sober her up and throw cold water on her libido it was her partner in fun being in pain. When his chest stopped hurting he told her he just needed to rest, and he’d see her later. And then he was gone.

When he died after kissing Emma, she began to wonder if the Mayor had some secret powers she didn’t know about, some way to control Graham and keep him tied to her and only her. When the curse lifted she knew, without a doubt, that the evil queen who had masqueraded as the mayor was behind his death. So when the war against her started, she carried the memory of that night in her heart and went after Regina with everything she had.

This time, when she bit into her throat, she got a different type of pleasure from the act, knowing that she was taking down a woman whose heart was black and stone cold. She did it for Graham, who could never avenge himself, and the memory of that night and what he gave her and what could have been. And she didn’t regret it.


End file.
